pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Eodum
Eodum is a growing nation of mostly Korean and Japanese people. The Second Korean War, caused by Kim Jon Un's face falling flat onto the big red "fire" button during one of his televised tours of a missile silo. The missile hit Osaka, killing 57 people and injuring hundreds more. The resulting war created 2 million refugees, 19,000 of which came to the land known today as Eodum. The large atoll of relatively large islands were inhabited by tribes who worshipped a god of darkness, they were of Buyeo Decent yet living completely seperate from the rest of the Buyeo People. The tribes having their own dialect of korean, the refugees from both koreas and the Buyeo descendants united, and formed their own Korean dialect which was a result of a merger of the three dialects: North and South Korean, and Buyeo Korean. This was the Eodumite Korean. Like Chosŏn'gŭl vs. Hangul, the Eodumite Korean was named Teuseongul. And like the two koreas, the way Teuseongul is written is slightly different. Just as Chosŏn'gŭl is written slightly differently from Hangul. Of the 19,000 refugees, now merged with the 2,000 or so Buyeo people. 15,000 of these refugees were from North Korea, 3,100 from South Korea, 750 from Japan, and 150 from other countries. In the first election, SuSuggegi, a technocratic man won by a landslide. On his tenth day in office, he declared himself Eternal President and has been ruling ever since. Famine was a large part of Eodum's beginning, but the problem was solved very quickly. Below is a video. Imagine in Misseul the Eodumite infantry (pictured farther below) marching, saluting SuSuggegi, on a large podium with his top generals, who is saluting back! The GLORY of it all! This can also be considered a song representing the scale of the personality cult in Eodum. Demographics ---- Eodum is home to large numbers of Koreans and Japanese folks. The next three largest populations are Western Europeans, mostly French, Buyeo, and East Africans, mostly Somali. Note: This census is currently outdated, as it was taken at the time Eodum had around 90 million people. A new census will be taken soon. Diplomacy ---- Here are Eodum's relations with foreign nations. The Friend/Foe index represents how Eodum views another nation. with 10 being the highest rating and -10 being the lowest. The higher the rating, the closer an ally. The lower the rating, the less of an ally. Nations with negative ratings are considered enemies and nations with a rating of 0 are considered neutral. Nations with a rating of 10 are like an Israel/United States. It is an exclusive title that is held by two nations in this case instead of one. Because it is a tie. Nations with a -10 rating are like a North Korea/United States. The Samurai Imperium is the devil to the Eodumite Cult, and every civilian in Eodum is ready to take up arms if they have to in order to Destroy the fabric of the Samurai Imperium. Below is a small segment of SuSuggegi's most recent speech. "We, as Eodumites, must be aware at all times of the threat Imperium. We must remember how we got here. We must never forget the Second Korean War. As the Japanese have soaked our children in blood. We must stand and crush them with an Almighty Iron Blade embedded with the Korean Spirit." --The Wise & Fatherly Eternal President of the Almightly Korean Republic of Eodum, SuSuggegi Note: Mania is technically an enemy, however Eodum's negative views are mitigated by 2 facts. 1. Trade relations have now been established and so there is a budding friendship. Secretly, SuSuggegi hopes not to fight this country again. 2. In the eyes of Eodum's elite, Mania is a beautiful dictatorship. A masterpiece of exploitation. As such, the Eodumite media has started a disinformation campaign depicting Mania as an ally and trading partner of Eodum. The media repeatedly shows cargo being shipped in Eodum's harbors from Mania claiming it is "resources to make Eodum a richer and more prosperous place, all thanks to SuSuggegi and his grace and his diplomatic ingenuity for bringing in these precious resources like oil and light metals from Mania". In reality most of the video is fake. The only truth to the propogada is that Mania is in fact shipping cargo into Eodum. But the contents of the cargo? Not what you think. The light metals? Plastic. The oil barrels? Empty. The cargo holds only one thing: Iron Maidens. Mania has a thriving iron maiden manufacturing sector. And Eodum is a customer. S.P.Q.R Era ---- During the time of the S.P.Q.R Eodum was its most formidable naval power, commanding more than half of all vessels within the alliance. Eodum had joined the alliance as a self-proclaimed "Far-East Branch" within 3 days of the nation's founding. The king of the time, Enlil, had helped Eodum to establish itself within the world, a deed that SuSuggegi is still grateful for today. Eodum eventually managed the bank of the alliance. Again, Enlil played a large part in encouraging participation. Reichmarshall Reinhard Heydrich has also played a large part in the latter development of Eodum. While Enlil helped Eodum establish itself and become stable, Reinhard helped to make it grow even further by sending much needed aid. The S.P.Q.R, starting out as Asatru, evolved into the currently known S.P.Q.R: Rome. It was here that SuSuggegi, through his hard work and his guidance, was able to help Eodum become a member nation of the High Senate. Things well from here on out. Eodum grew rapidly during this period from a population equal to that of South Korea growing 80% (40,000,000) to 90,000,000 people, during which Eodum, also went through a brief period of militarization. It was one of two remaining designated bank nations, believed to be the last in line. But this period of growth was disrupted by widespread corruption. A massive war broke out between Heydrich and Enlil. Eodum had decided to stay neutral While Heydrich had sided with formidable allies, Enlil had to fend for himself, fleeing the SPQR. The same day, Enchenhain had joined a new alliance. With this, the leadership was dissolved and the SPQR had collapsed. Eodum had stayed with the SPQR during its last days, in which the alliance had grown incredibly weak almost overnight, and was nearly bankrupt. As of today, Heydrich is winning his war against Enlil. SuSuggegi, holding both men in extremely high regard, refused to take sides, and decided to remain neutral until the conflict is over. Even with the knowledge that Enlil is corrupt, SuSuggegi's views of him remains positive. Eichenhain ---- It seems that today, the country that SuSuggegi viewed as the main superpower of the SPQR, Is now rebuilding after collapse. The once great Enchenhain has only a fraction of its military left. Enchenhain's capital, Eichnenburg, which SuSuggegi remembers as a thriving metropolis, is now nearing its utter destruction. SuSuggegi describes the capital city during his visit last winter as "Having the most fantastic architecture and seemingly endless streets of boutiques and restaurants, glowing brilliantly in the snow. The city had many young people playing in the streets of many neighborhoods. There was no doubt that, as corrupt as Enlil was, he had created booming economy, not a homeless person in sight. The slums were three story marble houses with beautiful wooden entablatures and golden pillars. The rich lived practically had golden palaces with domed atrium tinted in a rich, forest green color. As early as Five in the morning the air would fill the air with a wafting smell coming from the bakeries preparing for another day of business. By night time the plazas would fill with people and lights the colors of aurora, pink, orange, purple, blue, green, all of it, would combine with the smell of sweets coming from the chocolate factories on the outskirts. Eichenhain was a marvel in itself. I shudder to think what it might look like now. But it was definitely a nice change from Eodum *chuckles*." Enlil was a mentor to SuSuggegi, and because of this, Enlil always commands the respect of SuSuggegi. One can only assume Enchenhain to be rebuilding. However that is not the case; Eichenhain has collapsed. Imperial Union of Nations Era ---- When Eodum entered this alliance the national economy was in a deep recession. The #1 problem facing Eodum today is the economy. A whopping 86% of Eodumites agree. The Eodumite government has proactively requested aid from its new Alliance. However is IUoN has hardly helped Eodum, and instead presented the national government with a bureaucratic nightmare. SuSuggegi has taken the required steps for the aid yet the alliance requests more each time. SuSuggegi mentioned in a speech to the nation the following: "I SuSuggegi have done all that is required for the aid. However, The Imperial Union of Nations has not handled the situation very well. It is for this reason, that Eodum may or may not leave the alliance." Fortunately Eodum's economy rebounded and Eodum's leaving is now no longer a thought. Now the Alliance is helping Eodum to grow to new heights. Policies/Agenda/Goals Eodum has multiple goals it plans to achieve in the near and distant future. In the Near Future ---- - Build The Fortune 500 Company Marvel - Raise average income to $1.10 - Build an Air Force In the Distant Future ---- - Expand Territory - Raise the average income to at least $1.50 - Create a Drone Program Notes: If you travel to Eodum, then read the following. There are many laws in the Almighty Korean Republic of Eodum, if you plan on travelling here then note the following -All pop culture is outlawed. If a tourist decides to bring an ipad with music that the state does not approve of, the device is subject to confiscation, and the tourist will be detained in his hotel for 30 days before being transfered to a silver mine outside the capital city of Silbeo-Si. -You MUST change your hairstyle to a state-approved hairstyle once you arrive at the airport. Do not worry, you can choose from the list, there are about 70 different hairstyles approved for men and 130 hairstyles approved for women. Please understand that this is a policy to rid any image or thoughts that Eodum might be like South Korea or Japan. This is highly offensive to the average Eodumite, and so presenting yourself in any sort of South Korean or Japanese fashion style in Eodum will outrage many people as they will think you are mocking them. Do not try to even test the authorities on this, as the first three people to report you to law enforcement will be rewarded with 300,000 Eodumite Won, which is about $100,000 USD. -The way to greet someone in Eodum is a 90 degree bow. If you do not speak Korean you can signal this in your bow when you greet them by bowing only 45 degrees. To do a "lazy" bow and not do the full 90 degree bow is considered tasteless and rude, the same goes for bending your knees when you bow. Bowing 45 degrees is the only exception and signals your inability to communicate with an Eodumite if they happen to greet you. -If you try to transfer Yen into Won in Eodum, you will be arrested. Japan and South Korea are sworn enemies of Eodum due to their role in the second Korean War, which resulted in 2 million refugees, 19,000 of them finding a piece of land, and founding Eodum. Conditions for the refugees were inhumane and were blamed on the Japanese and the Koreans. -If you try to transfer South Korean Won to Eodumite Won you will be arrested. Much of the same reason as for the Yen. Also, the recent treatment of an Eodumite politician in Seoul has prompted brutal treatment in Eodum of South Korean tourists. If you hint that you're South Korean you may be assaulted and/or arrested, depending which comes first. The local police will refuse to help you if you are assaulted. -Disrespect of the Eternal President comes in many forms. If you travel here you are guaranteed to be met with praise for SuSuggegi. Whether it be in person or on paper or online. If you do not respond correctly or if you wrinkle any pages with pictures of SuSuggegi (including parts of the page without the picture) then you will be detainted without trail for an indefinite period of time, depending on the form of the offense. Even one picture of SuSuggegi is a blessing for the entire page, and to wrinkle even the corner is to disrespect SuSuggegi, and that's a no-no! -You must bow a full 90 degrees to the large mural of the Eternal President when you exit the plane. You will find murals on the wall above the enterance/exit to the terminal. Failure to acknowledge the picture means you get turned back and will take the next plane home. No second chances. No excuses. If you are disabled and cannot bow to the picture, you are considered exempt from this law. -You will not associate Eodum with communism once you arrive. Eodum is a free market country, and participation by resdents is encouraged with generous rewards. Associating Eodum with communism will get you arrested and detained for 1 year without trial. -Random rooms in every building in country are bugged. No one except a couple engineers in a room somewhere in Silbeo-Si and SuSuggegi know which rooms are bugged. Be careful what you say. -If you find any sort of dirtied, vandalized, or abandoned picture of SuSuggegi on the sidewalk or as litter, you must report it to officials, failure to do so will result in charges against you for helping to commit a crime. -In Eodum there is no law that is not enforced. Everything from littering, to loitering, to jaywalking, to traffic violations, to theft, to murder is enforced. Don't adopt the "meh, they won't care" mentality. They will care and they will enforce the law, no matter how minor the offense. Eodum is also unique in that corruption is virtually non-existant. Attempts to bribe your way out of an offense charge will only make the situation worse for you. -Racism of any sort, including humor is looked down upon on Eodum, to the point where it is prohibited. The breaking of this law results in a 20 year sentence. Bullying, or making fun out of any other human being, and abuse, is not tolerated. So do not bring any friends with which there is an abrasive relationship, or else risk having the abuser be arrested and put to death. This law is a product of SuSuggegi's childhood experience of being an outcast. He has vowed to have every bully, and every abuser, including parents, within Eodum purged and exterminated. You do not want to become a victim of this purge. -Do not praise any enemies of Eodum during your visit. You will be put to work in a silver mine if you praise an enemy of Eodum. Here are some other laws you may fail to notice and their punishments. -This cannot be stresed enough, because Japan and Korea were the cause of suffering for so many Eodumite, ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING that is japanese or South Korean is an abomination in this nation. There is a whole separate category of crime named "Korean&Japanese Felonies" With specific and very minute crimes under this category EODUM DOES NOT PLAY. Despite Eodum being founded by Koreans and Japanese people, SuSuggegi has blamed their losses on Japan and Korea. Therefore, using extremely effective propoganda was able to convince much of the first generation of Japanese and Koreans that Japan and Korea was an enemy, with the rest being silenced through fear. The second generation is 99.9% indoctrinated as well. Positive views of South Korea and Japan in Eodum vanished almost overnight, which is unheard of. Korean&Japanese Felonies and their punishments include - Speaking Japanese: 10 years - Mentioning Eodum and Korea or Japan in the same sentence without the context being about the two latter countries' annihlation: 30 years - Reading Japanese or Korean literature: Death - Watching Japanese or Korean media: Death - Specifically listening to J-Pop: Torture for Life - Specifically listening to K-Pop: Torture for 50 years - Idolizing any Japanese celebrities, from singers to politicians: 90 years - Playing any games from Korea: 2 months - Playing any games from Japan: The game is to be shipped to the capital city of Silbeo-Si directly from japan, where it will be renamed, translates and any controversial storylines censored or re-programmed (storylines changed in Misseul), and then redistributed to the populace. In other words, confiscation. SuSuggegi was a huge nintendo fan and gamer growing up, as such, the punishment is very light. Eodum, willfully ignores the copyright laws of these games, and will whatever it can to have Japanese gaming companies sell their games in Eodum, which can be a serious challenge at times. - Wearing clothes popular in Japan or Korea: 5 years - Eating Japanese Food: 6 months - Doing any private business with a south korean company: Torture for 2 years - Talking about Japan or Korea without mentioning SuSuggegi leading Eodum to victory over them: 45 years And much much more! If you are a tourist from Japan or Korea trying to enter the country, you will be turned back. If you wish to move to Eodum from Japan or Korea, you will be followed much more closely than the average Eodumite. Eodum Assault Forces ---- The Eodum Assault Forces are the military forces of Eodum. To avoid confusion, while EAF = the military, EAP is the airforce, or Eodum AirPower. In th days before the war system revamp, Eodum had a million man army, and over 1,000 naval vessels. Unfortunately Eodum was in the middle of its very first war when the revamp occured. This update had left Eodum completely defenseless, and thus, Eodum had lost its first war. what the first fighter jets for Eodum will look like. Eodum's Light tanks. Eodum's Heavy Tanks. Equipped with infrared sensors, and an automated mini-turret on top of the cannon. This mini-turret can switch between minesweeper mode and machine gun mode. With scientists working on even more functions for the turret. This is the Mini-Turret. War with Mania This was Eodum's first war. Unfortunately for Eodum, it occured right when the war system revamp happened. Eodum was left defenseless as a result and over 10% of the Eodumite Population was killed as a result of this war. I think you can already tell who won and who lost this war. Statistics on the war will be added later. However Eodum shortly made a very powerful comeback and in the blink of an eye, with the guidance of the Great SuSuggegi, the people of Eodum rose wiith a determination brought on by the Great President's intelligence and ability to lead his people on to revival. In english, the government passed a law regarding parenthood. All couples deemed qualified by the government to become parents must have 2 children with a 10 year (in game of course!) deadline for the government. Every other year within this 10 year span, couples across Eodum, were evaluated and given a "birth card" which requires them to have children. The result is a population that is slightly higher than pre-war levels, but 95% of this population gain of about 20 million were infants, the others being migrants. Couples who were sterile and cannot have children wee exempt from this measure. Ending a relationship to avoid getting a birth card was illegal and punishable by 1 year in prison. Those who were given birth cards were given a large sum of money to be able to afford the children they were required to have. Administrative Divisions ---- Levels of Administrative Division in Eodum *Metropolitan Cities (Population of 5,000,000+) *Province *Major City (Population of 1,000,000+) **City Limits **#Major Urban Area **#*District **#**Neighborhood **#Minor Urban Areas **#*Neighborhood **#Rural Territory **Metropolitan Area **#Major Urban Area **#*District **#*Neighborhood **#Minor Urban Areas **#*Neighborhood **Urban Territory **#Major Urban Area **#*District **#*Neighborhood *Minor City (Population of 500,000-999,999) **City Limits **#Major Urban Area **#*District/Neighborhood **#Minor Urban Area **#*Neighborhood **#Rural Territory **Urban Territory *#Major Urban Area *#*District/Neighborhood *#Minor Urban Area *#*Neighborhood *Town (Population of <500,000) **City Limits **#Neighborhood Cities ---- The cities of Eodum are structured in a way where the city limits depicts them as vast, huge areas, but for most cities, especially the larger ones, are usually 90%-95% farmland and open rural area. However, the percentage of open land tends to shrink as you go down the list to the smaller to around 40%-60%. Thus anyone anywhere whom is in seemingly in the middle of nowhere, are actually under the jurisdiction of whichever city whose boundaries they're in. There can also be several different areas within these boundaries that are urbanized. In North America, they'd be considered suburbs, but in Eodum they are still part of the same city, under the same laws as in the main urban area. And these smaller built up areas within the city limits are different from suburbs in their main function is not to house those working in the larger urbanized area, and instead have all the necessary basic functions of a major city. In other words, the people living in these smaller developments tend not to commute to the larger part of the city as even the smallest built up areas have the jobs as well as the main city. This is because, again, the smaller developments were built as part of the city and not as places for people to be housed like a north american suburb. The reason that the smaller cities tend to have less open space because there is not nearly as much land needed for their smaller populations. The open land within a city is for anything from farms to landfills and even to designated forest-parks. The larger the population, the more land the city is rewarded with. Most cities border each other in Eodum, almost like provinces. However, real provinces in Eodum are groups of several cities. There may or may not be small unincorporated rural areas in between. But most of the time the cities border each other. As soon as youve left the city limits of a city youre probably already in the city limits of another city, despite the actual "city" part (built up urban area) potentially being another 200 or so miles away. Misseul ---- The largest city of Eodum is Misseul. It is home of the world's first atomic supercomputer. A vast cityscape of hi-rises, skyscrapers, and clean energy weapons factories, this city is a corporate megahaven for Electronics companies, IT companies, Military Weapons companies, and Research companies. The Central Business District, Shown here, is dominated by 100+ story towers, the tallest being 187 stories high. Every single tower is the HQ for a military-grade weapons company, or electronics company. 1 out of every 15 jobs in misseul is related to the Military Weapons Industry. The average wi-fi speed is 1 terahertz. The wi-fi is so powerful that the wi-fi speed is not detrimental to its overall range, that means despite being 1 terahertz, the range of the source of the wifi is still strong enough to go through concrete and easily reaches the entire city. This city of 35 million makes the technological ambitions of Seoul and Tokyo look like child's play. Misseul has 5 harbors, with the main harbor being 3 times the size of the harbor in tokyo. All thanks to the wise leadership of the Great and Eternal President SuSuggegi! Susuggegi (talk) 04:19, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Cheol-Si ---- Cheol-Si (Translated to "Iron City") was one of the oldest cities in Eodum. It was of the first five cities to be founded within the country. This city just seemed to grow even when plans were to build up other cities, somehow this one emerged, (i.e. even when I tried to grow other cities, this one somehow managed to still grow, as if it were almost out of my control as a player). and soon it became clear that Cheol-Si would become an important major city in Eodum. It serves as a financial center for the country, and over 4,000 businessmen from all over the world visit this city daily. In contrast, tourism here is practically non-existant, and most visitors are businessmen. The city of Cheol-Si is also a major city for research of all sorts. As a result, the city has the largest concentration of scientists within the country. The city is almost entirely powered by green forms of energy and is setting an example for the nation. Sundoehddang ---- This is Eodum's third largest city. This city also grew sort of without the player even trying to grow it. However, its rise was much more spontaneous than it was for Cheol-Si. Unlike Cheol-Si, Sundeohddang was a boom town. Its vast reserves of copper valued in the hundreds of millions, thus creating what Eodumites would call, translated into english, the "Penny Rush". Sundeohddang started out as a small mining town, with the very first building completed within the city being a tiny shed for storing minerals. According to Eodumite Mythology, and hollywood, The city was founded when a lone wanderer, wearing full but stolen ceremonial garbs (Cities in eodum are founded through ceremonies) without his shoes was walking through the mountains, and as he approached the edge of the range and was on the mountain's ridge he stepped on a sharp rock. This rock was pure copper, and he knew this because he just happened to also be a geologist, and so the wanderer decided to cut down some trees with a hatchet that he had conveniently found. He then cut down the conveniently placed nearby trees with exactly the right amount needed to create a shed--conveniently...That's when he ran all the way to the conveniently placed town that he just happened to know was there and conveniently knew exactly where it was, only a convenient 5 miles away... thanks to SuSuggegi's wit and psychic abilities. Decided to go into a tavern and burst through the door yelling "I'VE STRUCK COPPER" And so this man led the townspeople back to the mountain, which soon turned into Eodum's first copper mine, and later, a city...Now...In reality the copper mine was discovered by the Eodumite Military when construction for a military base broke ground. That's when below the orange sands of the hills the ground was solid copper. (How it got there? Who knows!) Of course, SuSuggegi had decided the location of the base, and so Eodumites now know he was trying to lead them to the copper mine...or so they think. the half-finished base was abandoned and was soon turned into a commercial center, as one thousand houses were going up a day. This new city was Sundeohddang. In short, while most residents of Sundeohddang know the real history, they accredit the finding of the copper grounds because susuggegi chose the construction site of the base, while not knowing it was an accident. However, because Sundeohddang is the most isolated urban area in Eodum, travel is limited here by hundreds of miles of mountains and the city is the least travelled to in the country. SuSuggegi took advantage of the geography and created myths about a prophetic man being guided by his wisdom. To prevent any lies becoming exposed he outlawed residents from talking about the true city history. Eodumites everywhere else must obtain a permit to visit the city. The residents of Sundeohddang must also obtain permits to leave the city. There are only 2 highways leading into the city, the least of any major city in Eodum. Along those highways are over 100 checkpoints total where you must show the permit and have your car searched along with several other security measures. 25 checkpoints for inbound and outbound on both freeways amounts to the 100 checkpoints. This along with the huge mountain ranges with extreme conditions surrounding the city makes it almost impossible to enter or leave. The result is a megacity almost the size of Tokyo shrouded in a cloud of enigma and myth. Not many try to obtain a permit and those who do are approved by the government and have a hard time entering the city because of the long drive. Sundeohddang has no airports either. Only a single helipad on the edge of town. Category:Nations